1955 Atlantic hurricane season
The 1955 Atlantic hurricane season an inactive season in the number of storms, but was extremely deadly and costly. The season totaled with 1181 deaths and 1.8$ billion in damages, most of it from the two Category 5s of the season, Elena and Frederic. The season was especially deadly in Mexico. Elena caused 59 deaths as a tropical storm and Frederick caused a catostrophic 1000 deaths in the same area. Combined, the two storms caused 1.7$ billion in damages. Elena also affected the US, killing 76 over there and causing 800$ million in damages in the Gulf Coast. The eastern Seaboard also had its faitr share of storms. Bob killed 9 in North Carolina and Claudette caused severe beach erosion in the New England coast. The Caribbean too, was affected by the hurricanes of the season. Hurricane Bob caused 13 deaths in Haiti and 10$ million in damages. Before its Mexican landfall, Frederic killed 24 people in the southern Caribbean. Only Tropical Storm David didnt affect land. *Last Season:1954 atlantic hurricane season *Next Season:1956 Atlantic hurricane season Season summary Timeline of tropical activity in the 1955 Atlantic hurricane season ImageSize = width:800 height:220 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2007 till:30/11/2007 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2007 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<62_km/h_(<39_mph) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_63-117_km/h_(39-73_mph) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_118-153_km/h_(74-95_mph) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_154-177_km/h_(96-110_mph) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_178-209-km/h_(111-129_mph) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_210-249_km/h_(131-156_mph) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_250_km/h_(≥157_mph) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:08/06/2007 till:13/06/2007 color:TS text:Anna(TS) from:10/07/2007 till:19/07/2007 color:C3 text:Bob(C3) from:12/07/2007 till:14/07/2007 color:TS text:Claudette(SS) from:24/08/2007 till:28/08/2007 color:TS text:David(TS) from:05/09/2007 till:19/09/2007 color:C5 text:Elena(C5) from:05/10/2007 till:07/10/2007 color:TD text:Six(TD) from:10/10/2007 till:25/10/2007 color:C5 text:Fredrick(C5) barset:break from:13/10/2007 till:14/10/2007 color:TD text:Eight(SD) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2007 till:01/07/2007 text:June from:01/07/2007 till:01/08/2007 text:July from:01/08/2007 till:31/08/2007 text:August from:01/09/2007 till:30/09/2007 text:September from:01/10/2007 till:31/10/2007 text:October from:01/11/2007 till:30/11/2007 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson Hurricane Scale (SSHS))" Storms Tropical Storm Anna Anna started out as a tropical depression on June 8. Anna moved northeast. Anna peaked as a 45 mph tropical storm on the 10, but weakened due to strong wind shear. Anna became extratropical on the 13. It later affected Iceland as an extratropical storm. Hurricane Bob A tropical wave became a tropical depression just south of Haiti on July 10. The depression made landfall in Haiti later that day. Bob reemerged to the Caribbean on the 11. After affecting the Bahamas, Bob moved northwest and peaked as a 125 mph Category 3 hurricane on the 13. Bob made landfall in Cape Lookout at that intensity. Bob reemrged to the Atlantic from Virginia the next day. Bob strengthened into a weak Category 3 hurricane before turning northwest once again and weakening into a tropical depression. Bob dissipated on the 19 in Canada. Bob killed 22 in Haiti and North Carolina and caused 10$ million in damages. Subtropical Storm Claudette In early July, a low formed near the New York coast. The became a depression on July 12 and Subtropical Storm Claudette later that day. Claudette moved northeastward, briefly peaking as a 45 mph subtropical storm before weakening due to cooler waters on the 13. Claudette dissipated near Canada on the 14. Claudette caused beach erosion in the New England coast. Tropical Storm David Tropical Storm David formed off of Africa as a depression. It didn't become a storm till June 27, as shear was impacting it. David peaked as a weak tropical storm before dissipating on the 28 without affecting land. Hurricane Elena An area of low pressure became organized in early September. The low became a depression on September 5 and Tropical Storm Elena later that day. Elena moved towards the Yucatan peninsula. However, a system north of Elena caused Elena to stall of the Yucatan, where the tropical storm caused catastrophic damage. On the 10, Elena started to move north and began to strengthen. Elena exploded in intensity becoming a strong Category 4 on the 12. It made landfall in the western tip of Cuba at that intensity. Elena slightly weakened over land, but restrengthened again into a monster Category 5 with 180 mph winds on the 13. Elena briefly maintained that intensity, and was a weak Category 3 at the time it made landfall in New Orleans, Louisiana. Elena moved inland, further weakening into a tropical storm. Elena moved to the northeast and reemerged into the Atlantic on the 16 near the North Carolina/Virginia border. Elena moved parralel to the Eastern Seaboard briefly strengthening into a weak Category 3 once again before becoming extratropical on the 19 over Canada. Elena killed 59 in Mexico and 76 in the US. It also caused 800$ million in damage. Tropical Depression Six Hurricane Frederic Hurricane Frederic was a powerful Cape Verde hurricane in October. After exiting from Africa, the wave that became Frederic became a depression on October 10. The depression became a tropical storm later that day. Frederic moved towards the Leeward Islands and along the way became a hurricane on the 13. Frederic crossed the Leeward Islands as a strong Category 1 hurricane. After crossing them, Frederic further strengthened and became a Category 4 on the 16. It moved over the ABC Islands as a 140 mph Category 4 hurricane. On the 18, Frederic became the second Category 5 of the season. Frederic made landfall near the Mexican/Belizian border as a 180 mph Category 5 hurricane on the 19. Frederic slowly weakened, bringing deadly rainfall in southern Mexico. It dissipated on the 25. Frederic caused 14 deaths in the Leeward Islands and 10 in the ABC Islands. Frederick caused 1000 deaths in Mexico, bringinfg the total to 1024 deaths. Frederic also caused a massive 950$ million in damages, most of it in Mexico and Belize. Subtropical Depression Eight Category:Hypothetical Events Category:Hypothetical Disasters Category:Hypothetical Hurricanes Category:Hurricanes Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Past Events Category:Past disasters Category:Past Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Past Hurricanes Category:Events in the 1950s Category:What Could Have Been